The system described herein is intended to replace a classical light application (with LED technology or not), as for example found in fairly large rooms or buildings like garages, industrial complexes, storage rooms, offices and indoor or outdoor applications of similar kind. Further, replacement of more advanced, in particular dimmable, systems that are found in the same or similar applications is intended.
A currently available primitive approach of such a lighting application is a group of light sources, such as lightbulbs, (light) tubes and/or luminaires, operated with a switch, which would connect or disconnect the light source circuit to or from a power source, respectively (such as 230 VAC at a frequency of 50 Hz). However, in such a manual approach, the user needs to manually operate the switch in order to turn on the light sources.
Another approach includes the use of a sensing element and a switching element, where wires enable the guiding of control signals to and/or from the sensing element and the switching element. Even though no manual action of the user may be required in this approach, it requires extra wiring effort, extra material used and/or involves practical inherent limitations to the placement of the sensing element, the switching element and/or the light source group. Additionally, the system is not flexible as it is bound to the existing wired connections, as possible modifications and/or extensions require that rewiring is made.